


Canvas

by MrHotCrest



Series: Lissa's Little Secret [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fantasizing, Female Solo, Futanari, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa contemplates on how she can approach a certain tactician about her feelings. However, before she can tackle that issue, there is one thing she must take care of. One-shot request. Lissa lemon. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old request I got a while ago to do something involving Lissa, but with a dick. It's the first of a few requests involving this particular subject, but I don't know if I should categorize this into a series just yet. The person who requested this and other works has told me they have more ideas, but until those pop up, this and the related fics will be standalone. With that out of the way, enjoy!

**Canvas**

 

 

Another day, another copper. It was a solid month since the campaign against Plegia rounded to a swift end. Gangrel had been put down, peace was restored between the three nations and all had returned to normalcy from before that war had began. It was boring, sure, but if given a choice between risking your life on the battlefield or wondering which cafe to have afternoon brunch at, few would complain.

Most of the newly recruited Shepherds during the war had already departed to their respective homes. The only people seen at the castle on a daily basis were Sully, Stahl, Miriel, and Sumia. Vaike had returned to his home in the slums and Maribelle only visited rarely. Tharja was still around though. Robin decided to stay in Ylisse, not that he had anywhere else to be. His amnesia hadn't cleared up just yet, so making his home in the castle was the next best thing. Until then, he would usually spend his time exploring the city with Chrom or what few of his friends stayed after the war. Despite all of the mundanity of a peaceful world, Lissa had found ways to make her own entertainment, and as luck would have it, no time would be better than when the castle was vacant.

Ever since meeting the mysterious Robin out in a random field, the young princess instantly grew fond of him after showing his skills in the Southtown defense they found themselves wrapped up in. Her fondness only grew over the grueling months on the road and in battle, turning her curious interest into a full blown crush. From then on, Lissa went out of her way to grab Robin's attention any way she could. Whether it was chatting him up at breakfast, trying to be his training partner, or even pulling endless pranks on him whenever she felt the mood hit her. That last one was her favorite. The way his face contorted into some sort of rubbery cringe filled her with so much joy. She absolutely lived to see that face whenever she could.

Lately though, Lissa had felt her presence was slowly being nudged out of Robin's sights. Specifically, she didn't like how that skiddish new girl Olivia kept cuddling up to Robin every time he was close. She was barely even a fighter and the one battle she participated in, she spent the whole time behind others while they did all the hard work. It was unfair. Lissa knew that if anyone was going to have Robin, it was going to be her. Someday she would work up the courage to maybe tell him about her crush.

Until that time came, she was content with just pulling pranks and keeping his eyes on her only. With the tactician out and about in the city as of today, there was no better time than to formulate a good one right this moment. But the question remained... what should she pull this time? What would make him cringe and frustrate him, sending him stomping over to her and tell her off once again for her games? Perhaps there was widsom in the one place she never bothered going to; his room.

A perk of the castle usually being quiet during peacetime was the freedom to go anywhere she wanted. She never needed to worry about not having time to herself anymore to prepare for battle. As of now, she wandered the halls freely, walking to the tactician's quarters. His room was never far away from hers and Chrom's either, which was convenient for her if she ever felt like doing some late-night pranking.

After finding her way to her destination, Lissa made sure the coast was clear. She wanted her potential stealthy attack to be free of witnesses. After scanning the area, she quietly opened the large wooden door, tiptoed inside and closed it behind her. When she was within the walls of Robin's bedchambers, she was pleasantly greeted by that familiar scent that Robin always had about him. It was foreign, but pleasing to her nose. It was a light, dusky scent that reminded her of the arid dunes of Plegia. The only other person who had that smell was Tharja. It was probably a coincidence, or maybe the Dark Mage had rubbed her own scent off on Robin with how closely she shadowed him.

Lissa took her time walking around Robin's quarters, trying to see if she could find something, anything she could use for a prank. Maybe he had a favorite book she could misplace? Or even a journal he kept where she could read up on his personal fears? She vaguely remembered him saying he had a fear of wolves once. Perhaps she could hide a pelt under his bed to frighten him. She searched just about everywhere she could. In drawers, under his bed, the back of his wardrobe. Nothing. Then again, maybe that was typical. He had only been moved in for about four weeks, and when they met him, he had nothing but the clothes on his back.

Just about the only thing that Robin owned in here were two or three books and a framed picture on his nightstand next to his bed. A hand drawn sketch of himself that Libra drew at his request. It was nicely framed with a pane of glass keeping the page straight and protected. That was about it, and none of these would serve her in a grand prank. Sighing, Lissa decided to simply give up and try something classic. A bucket of water perched on his bedroom door archway that would fall and soak him upon entry. Yeah, that'll do.

After her brief thought, Lissa jumped up and landed, backside first, against the bed of the room. The plush material making her bounce a little, creasing the once straight dark violet sheets. She would never understand his fascination with such a dreary color. It was so dark, close to black even. Laying her bed on one of the fluffier pillows, Lissa rested both of her hands behind her head and made herself at home, breathing deep the good old Robin scent she was surrounded by.

It was, admittedly stressful though. To think that even after all this time, Robin still hadn't noticed her efforts of attention the entire time. It wasn't as if she was being subtle about it. Maybe instead of more pranks, she needed to do something that would make her stand out more.

...Nah.

Still, at the very least, she wanted it to be known that Robin was in her sights. It would probably take time, but she was nothing if not patient. Sighing deeply, Lissa turned her head to see that hand draw portrait resting just next to her. The detail captured within the page was eerily realistic. Libra managed to capture the tactician's very visage in a two-dimensional space. It was as close to the real thing as she could get. She reached out for the portrait and looked upon it with a sense of longing. The more she stared at it, the more she became entranced with it. It practically was the real thing. Just as handsome too.

Lissa hugged the picture close to her chest, closing her eyes trying to imagine Robin before her. Just lying there with that picture, his scent. She was almost embarrassed when she felt herself becoming shamelessly aroused by just a simple picture. A picture for Naga's sake! Regardless of how well drawn it is, the real thing simply could not compare. Even so, the heat growing within her was not something she would ever deny. Under normal circumstances, she was more discrete about satiating her needs, but no one was around to see her. It was safe, so long as she kept an ear out for anyone approaching.

While her eyes never strayed away from the picture, Lissa reached one hand down to hike up her yellow skirt. Since battle was no longer an issue she had to worry about, her dress was without the cumbersome crinolone that she wore underneath almost all the time. Though primarily for fashion, hers was made with fortified iron, suited more for defense from crippling blows. But when it came to the times that she needed to relieve some much built up stress, it became the bane of her existence. As she pulled up her skirt, she braced the long fabric against her chest with her arm while still holding the portrait, so as the garment wouldn't get in her way. She then proceeded to carefully peel down her white stockings underneath, stopping just when she managed to bring them down to her knees.

At last, with nothing but her smallclothes getting in the way, Lissa could feel the air around her exposed body without most of her clothing shielding her. But the part that was the most grateful for being freed was of course her throbbing member that only slightly poked through the top of her undergarments.

Every time she needed to pleasure herself, this one part of her was a cruel reminder of her unusual anatomy for her gender. Despite also possessing the appropriate parts that would normally grace a female, she had this thing mysteriously attached to her body. In truth, she didn't mind it at all. She was comfortable with her body and had grown to accept it many years ago. However, she told no one about this extra part of her. The only people in the world who knew were her late parents and her siblings, or as it stood now, sibling.

Indeed it was this one special addition that added to some, if not most, of her insecurities when it came to trying to court Robin. Any time he tried to give her a friendly hug, she would need to awkwardly keep her hips away from him. She had to make sure to be up quite early, so she could hide her morning stiffness before Robin individually checked up on all the Shepherds to see if they were fit for action that day. It was especially annoying when she tried to pull off certain pranks on him. One incident involved a frog and a shoulder massage. Gods help her, she nearly poked him in the back with her hardened member from having felt up his body the way she did.

She wondered if Robin would ever look at her the same way again. Although she adored it when he made funny expressions, she dreaded the face he would make should the day come that she would reveal herself to him. That was really the only thing holding her back. She simply didn't have the confidence just yet. For now though, she only wanted to focus on taking care of this erection.

After pulling down her white smallclothes, the princesses stiff cock rose from against her stomach, proudly pointing skyward. This was usually one of her most favorite parts about tending to her sexual needs. When her heated shaft was cooled by the surrounding air, it felt amazing and was an excellent precursor to any good solo session. Immediately, Lissa grabbed hold of her swollen addition and gave it a tight squeeze, constricting the tiny veins that surrounded her length and making the tip flair into a shiny color of pink.

After a few more teasing grips, Lissa's cock grew to its full length. It usually took her a little bit more time to warm herself up for this. However, she was spurred on due to the thought of masturbating in another person's bed. A giggle escaped from the royal's lips as the passing thought of her act hit her. To think that she would do something so improper and un-princess of her without a shred of regret hit her in a dark comedic way. Part of her wanted Robin to walk in on her in this vulnerable moment. If something like that ever happened, she wouldn't even bother to hide anything, in fact she had a mind of even trying to finish before his eyes. The sheer audacity made her dribble a bit of precum from her tip. Though it was just a fantasy, even so she wanted to at least try and simulate something like that. Letting go of her eager dick, she rolled onto her stomach and grabbed one of the pillows next to her, stuffed it underneath her and placed the portrait she was holding onto another pillow.

Straddling the pillow between her legs, Lissa pressed both her yet untouched pussy and the shaft of her cock against the soft bundle while facing the portrait before her. Clenching the dark blankets within her fists, the young princess began to thrust her hips forward with ease, allowing the smooth surface of the pillow between her legs to rub against her slightly opened vulva. The effects of her grinding were immediate. The tingling sensation against her heated folds was electrifying. The first few sweeps of her hips sent a shiver up her spine, making the princess jolt straight up from the unexpected reaction.

This was one of very rare opportunities where she pleasured her womanly parts. More often than not, satisfying her manhood was plenty more than she could ask for. Sometimes she would dip a finger or two within her, if only to speed up the process of her more prominant parts, but full on pleasure was an almost non-existant treat for her. No matter what, though, her attention would inevitably fall upon her penis to satisfy her needs. It was simply how she had grown accustomed to things now.

Thanks to the constant rubs and flicks from the threads of the plush pillowcase, her already stiff cock was twitching, nearly screaming for attention to be held and petted like some overzealous mutt. Lissa was always up for making sure that her member was the one that needed release, so without further denial, she grabbed firmly onto the throbbing shaft and began running her hand up and down the entire length. As always, it felt amazing to masturbate and simply let everything go, even moreso with her giving that rare attention to her often neglected clit that was mercilessly being pressed against the smoothest fabric around. In addition to the drips of precum that leaked from her cock, her lubricated nethers began to moistened her legs, and even began leaving a neat streak across the already dark colors of it's perch.

The entire time Lissa tended to her body, her eyes never once left the portrait before her. She tried her hardest to imagine Robin in place of the methods she used now. She tried to picture her desperately riding his leg while he would gladly stroke and massage her member, not bothering to judge her about it one bit. It was difficult, but through sheer force of will, the princess managed to reach the high point of her eventual climax. It was that wondrous moment where she could feel her seed creeping through, ready to be unleashed in all of it's pale, musky glory.

As she grew ever closer, her mind was numb to the consequences of her actions. She knew full well how difficult it was to remove cum from her own bedsheets, and if she willingly continued down this road of ecstasy, her mess would become impossible to hide. Despite this, she cared very little. In fact, she stroked even faster in defiance of her logical half. She wanted to spray her seed all over these fresh sheets. She wanted to imprint her essence upon the very spot her object of affection lay his head every night. The opportunity was simply too exciting to not go through with it. As she prepared for the final stage of her climax, Lissa hiked her skirt up again with her free hand, keeping it pressed against her stomach. When she felt that jaw-dropping surge of energy wash over her, Lissa threw her head back with the most wicked smile no morally well-adjusted royal should have. Her white cum spewed in quick succession, one scattershot load after the other for what was her longest orgasm yet.

Even after she had finished, she continued to stroke away at her nearly deflated length to ensure all that she had to give was completely free before finally pulling her smallclothes up and stuffing it inside. Thanks to her efforts given to her nether regions, the front of her undergarments were a bit damp. She would have continued to pleasure the other half of her body, but this particular round took a lot out of her and her head was swimming with one too many thoughts to continue.

For the longest time, Lissa simply stayed where she was; kneeling at the edge of the bed, taking in the full picture of what she had done. Her rampant shots of cum had created a sticky webbing of a design across the top of the black-ish sheets, making her efforts very noticeable. To put it bluntly, she was proud of this. Just having acted upon impulse and doing something so outgoing felt so liberating! And the gorgeous picture that was the end results of her efforts was nothing short of art. For her, this was her canvas, and Gods willing, she would do it again just to see what else she could paint. Alas, she realized that most of what she had done could not stay this way. Reluctantly, Lisse hopped off of the mattress and straightened the sheets out, then placed the pillows back onto their proper spot. That said, she was not going to do a thing about the actual 'artwork' upon her canvas. She liked that just the way it was, and intended to keep it that way.

To make sure everything else was in place, Lissa grabbed the hand drawn portrait up from it's place on one of the pillows. Even the frame was not safe from the princesses release. Strands of her fluids stuck to the glass pane, which thankfully kept the actual drawing itself safe. Placing down the frame back on its home of the night stand it originally stood, Lissa dragged a slender finger across the image, tracing the perfect details and features of the person captured in it.

Then, she brought that slick, cum covered finger to her lips and sampled it with her tongue, smiling at the bitter but enjoyable taste.


End file.
